


Wedded Bliss

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Banter, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho and Jane are told that they'll need to pose as a married couple for an undercover job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment-fic on lj.

"We should really practice," Jane said.

"Practice what?" Cho asked.

"We're supposed to be married. We need to make sure we look comfortable showing affection," Jane said with a grin.

"...Let's be one of those married couples that are having problems in their relationship."

"Like I'm all warm and open and you're emotionally closed off? Gee, how will we ever pull that off?"

"We'll manage."


End file.
